


repeat

by succi_saihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Love Hotels, M/M, Top Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succi_saihara/pseuds/succi_saihara
Summary: Shuichi remembers this. Although this time, it's ended rather differently. Not that he's complaining, of course.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 155





	repeat

"Come, play with me...let's do a lot more together..." spoke a familiar, sensual voice. 

Shuichi remembered this. Kokichi was merely joking. He was going to push Shuichi onto the bed and then leave, acting as if it had all been a game.

So he was unsurprised when Kokichi drew closer, assuming the other boy was simply preparing to push him down, or perhaps, playing with Shuichi's feelings even more before he did so, like a cat playing with its prey. 

As Shuichi had predicted, the other boy pushed him down, grinning mischievously as he did so. But instead of leaving, Kokichi lay on top of Shuichi, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Awww, Saihara-chan doesn't want to play?" Kokichi pouted as he broke away from the kiss, noticing Shuichi's expression. 

"No, that's not it," Shuichi explained hastily. "I was just surprised...this didn't happen last time..."

"Ah, so my beloved is nervous because it's his first time!" Kokichi exclaimed, giggling. "Well, don't worry. I've done this _tons_ of times!"

Shuichi tried to push down the feelings of jealousy he felt as he imagined Kokichi having sex with some unknown other man, being fucked by someone other than him. Why was he so jealous? Kokichi was just his friend, right? A very attractive friend who currently was laying on top of him in a _love hotel,_ and had his hands on Shuichi's waist, preparing to pull down his pants. 

"W-wait!" Shuichi said, and Kokichi stopped. 

"Did I do something wrong?" the purple-haired boy asked worriedly. "Do you not want this? It's okay if you don't..."

"I do," Shuichi reassured him. "I-I'd just like to be the one to...um...be on top."

Kokichi grinned. "Nishishi, so it's Saihara-chan's first time and he already wants to pound his cute little boyfriend into the mattress? Go ahead!" He laid down next to Shuichi, legs spread wide. Shuichi had already blushed a bright red at the idea of getting to be Kokichi's boyfriend, and this little display was making him blush even more.

"Make me yours, Shu-i-chi..." Kokichi whispered as Shuichi hesitantly laid down on top of him, tugging the smaller boy's pants down and exposing his colorful underwear. The taller boy blushed even more as he noticed Kokichi's erection. 

"I-I should take mine off too, right?" Shuichi asked, and Kokichi nodded, allowing his taller boyfriend to do so. _Oh god, oh fuck. He was actually doing this. He was taking off his pants. In front of Kokichi. Who was already half-naked himself. And he, Shuichi Saihara, the shyest, awkwardest boy in the class, was preparing to fuck his crush._

"You should probably take off your underwear, too, ya know," Kokichi giggled, taking off his own. Shuichi did so as well, and felt his cheeks burn even more as Kokichi's mouth made a surprised little O shape as he noticed the size of Shuichi's cock. 

"Woooow! Saihara-chan's dick is so big!" Kokichi exclaimed. 

Shuichi mentally sighed a sigh of relief as he found the lube in a box of various items next to the bed. He didn't want to hurt Kokichi, and he wanted to make sure this was enjoyable for both of them. He coated a finger in lube and eased it into Kokichi's hole, making the other boy squirm adorably. 

"Do you want me to add another finger?" Shuichi asked Kokichi gently. Kokichi nodded, and Shuichi added another one, praying that this wouldn't hurt the smaller boy. Thankfully, it didn't, and after a little while, Shuichi was ready to put his dick inside.

It took a few thrusts before Shuichi quite got the rhythm of what he was doing, but he was able to pleasure Kokichi all the same. 

"A-ah...you feel so good!" Kokichi moaned. "F-fuck...Saihara...SHUICHI!"

Shuichi thrust faster, the use of his first name in this intimate setting spurring him onwards. He felt heat building up in his body, a beautiful sensation, and he realized he was about to cum. 

"I-I'm gonna c-cum soon," he warned Kokichi, voice shaky from sheer pleasure. 

"M-me too," Kokichi replied. "L-let's cum together, Shuichi..."

After these words, Kokichi came, a lewd expression on his face, and the way he moaned Shuichi's name at his climax was what drove the other boy over the edge.

"That was amazing," Kokichi whispered as he snuggled up next to Shuichi afterwards. 

"T-thanks," Shuichi said awkwardly. "I-I tried my best."

Kokichi giggled. "Jeez, you really are clueless, huh? Well, no worries! I'll do this with you as much as you want if you need more practice, nishishishishi." 

"That would be nice," Shuichi smiled.


End file.
